


peter parker is a professional

by flying_snowmen



Series: summer by the pool [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_snowmen/pseuds/flying_snowmen
Summary: Peter Parker takes his job as a lifeguard very seriously. He's dedicated to the job. But it's not his fault that MJ is always there wearing a bathing suit. How is henotgoing to get distracted?





	peter parker is a professional

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write Peter's perspective and I couldn't say no so here we are! These are short and silly, but I hope you enjoy them! I'm trying to write something longer, but we'll see how long that ends up taking.

Let it be known that Peter never claimed to be a great driver. He’s still new and gets distracted by small things because his spidey sense is always going off. In all actuality, driving and Peter probably shouldn’t mix. But May had insisted. So, really, it’s May’s fault that Peter dents the car by hitting a tank of a car that’s parked near their apartment. But he needs to expunge that thought from his head lest May make him pay for more than just the damage to the car.

Thus, Peter takes a job as a lifeguard at the local pool for the summer. And he takes to it surprisingly well. It almost feels like being in the suit. People look to him as this hero and the kids at the pool basically idolize him and always ask him to play with them. The parents like him too because they get to relax when he’s working and the kids just follow him around and try to trick him into jumping in the pool. He likes everything about being a lifeguard. Well, there’s one thing that’s beginning to become an issue.

MJ comes to the pool with her sister during Peter’s first week on the job. Which, in itself, is not a problem. He and MJ are friends. They’re on the decathlon team, she sits with them at lunch sometimes, they have a lot of the same classes and do projects together. He greets MJ the minute they get their and meets her sister who has, like, the greatest name ever: Leia. They come fairly often and Peter always makes sure to at least say hello to MJ when she comes. Sometimes he waves from his lifeguard chair when she looks up from her book. Usually, she just goes back to her book. But on some rare and lucky occasions, he gets a smirk and a small wave out of her. But his favorite days are the ones where it’s slow so he can walk over to where she’s reading by the pool. Sometimes she’s on a pool chair, sometimes she’s kicking her feet lightly in the water. Either way, he walks over and plops down next to her, starting a small conversation. (And, okay, maybe being this close also gives him a better view of her in her swimsuit but that’s another story and he doesn’t have to go into it right now.)

But, so like, everything’s good, right? He loves everything about being a lifeguard? Why wouldn’t he? He gets to wear a swim suit to work every day, mess around with kids who idolize him, preen a bit when some teenage girls smile at him. Everything’s great. Until one fateful Tuesday when he hears MJ shriek and some of the younger kids have pushed her into the pool. He’s about to go over to check if she’s okay, but then she’s back above the water and scowling at the kids. (Rest in pieces, little dudes.) And then she’s pushing herself out of the pool and he feels like the heavens have opened up and are singing and he’s just seen God. It’s as if the world has started to move in slow motion and there’s water dripping down her body and her hair is slicked back and he watches the muscles in her arms flex. She’s scowling at the kids and says something that scares them away. Peter’s still just standing there, in shock, mouth slightly agape because _oh my goodness_ , MJ is so hot.

“You know you could just ask her out instead of gawking.” It’s Leia. She’s got her arms crossed over her chest and she’s leaning her weight onto one leg, head cocked to the side as she glances over at her sister. “She’d probably say yes. I think.”

He laughs, a bit forced. “Wow, you’re really funny, Leia.” And then he rushes off, getting Charles to cover him because he needs to “go to the bathroom”. But really, he needs to wait a good fifteen minutes for the erection in his swimsuit to die because that is so unprofessional.

And then MJ becomes an issue. Because she’s always at the pool and on the rare occasion she goes into the pool, he inevitably gets a boner and he can’t save someone with a boner! If he dives into the water, the swim suit material will stick to his body and everyone will see!

Peter deals with this new development rather poorly. He starts talking to MJ more. Maybe if he sees more of her and interacts with her, he’ll get desensitized and won’t react as strongly. (Not the case.) It has the lucky result of giving him a huge crush on MJ and now he finds himself waiting for her to arrive at the pool. If she doesn’t, his day isn’t as fun. He even likes interacting with Leia. Though she spends most of the time teasing him about his very obvious crush on MJ. ( _Just like her sister, my god._ )

Then one day he’s talking to MJ when Leia comes over and tries to get MJ to dive into the pool. Which, he’s not going to lie, he would love to _see_. MJ diving into a pool? That means she’ll have to push herself out and that’s basically his favorite sight from this whole summer. So he eggs her on and wishes her good luck.

Then he’s yelling at her to jump where she’s hesitating on the diving board and he feels his leg being pulled and suddenly he’s in the pool, surrounded by a bunch of laughing kids. He doesn’t have the heart to be mad so he just laughs and pushes himself out of the pool so he can watch MJ dive. But then she’s screaming and falling into the pool and his heart drops. He jumps in immediately and grabs her, pulling her up to the surface.

He puts her on the ground by the edge of the pool and her eyes aren’t opening and he’s panicking but this is why he trains. So he pushes against her chest while singing “Staying Alive” in his head before going down to blow air into her mouth. He goes back to pushing her chest and then goes back to her lips to blow in air and then her mouth is moving and she’s gasping and he pulls back, stunned. Because it felt a little too much like a kiss. But she’s fine, sputtering a bit, but she’s fine.

Leia runs over and hugs MJ and the crowd that he hadn’t realized gathered begins to disperse. He helps MJ to her feet and hopes she doesn’t notice the blush on his face. He scratches the back of his neck to try to hide it. “Jesus, MJ, if I’d known you were going to nearly drown I never would have told you to jump.” He feels a little sheepish and hopes she isn’t mad at him for egging her on.

She laughs, which he figures is a good sign. “Yeah, well, no one is more disappointed than me.” He smiles. “Wasn’t exactly how I pictured our first kiss going.”

And, _what?_ Did MJ just say what he thought she’d said? Her eyes widen and she looks a bit scared, so she must have. And he starts to smirk because MJ likes him. MJ’s pictured kissing him before and he’s over the moon. “Oh, so you’ve pictured our first kiss before?”

She tries to deny it but Leia, his main buddy Leia, exposes her and he’s over the moon because MJ _likes_ him. And then, smug as ever, he says, “Don’t worry, MJ. I’m sure our second will be much better.” She lifts a fist but he just laughs because this is the greatest moment of his life.

So he texts her later that night about going to a movie. ( _soooo, you maybe want to see a movie before that second kiss??)_ (Leia had suggested this new indie movie MJ had been talking about for weeks.) She texts back: _you’d be so lucky_. And he would be. And he is because she says yes and their second kiss is much, _much_ better than the first.

And their third and fourth and thirty seventh kiss are much better. But, personally, his favorite kiss isn’t their twentieth (which leads to second base) or their fifty second (which ends with them having sex for the first time), but their forty third. It’s a light peck. Small, unassuming. But she kisses him right after he says that he loves her for the first time. She gives him a peck on the mouth and leans back, smiling brightly. And then she says she loves him too. And that’s his favorite.


End file.
